Random Stories that came to mind
by Zephyr169
Summary: It had been six months since the battle with Pitch. Everyone was either trying to get, or regain their believers. But what about Pitch? Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Rise of the Guardians Fan Fiction.

It had been six months since the battle with Pitch. Jack was back to bringing snow days to all the kids and greatly enjoyed joining in the snowball fights. North was busy with preparations for Christmas just as Bunny was getting ready for Easter. Tooth and Sandy were always busy with their daily jobs. Everyone was either trying to get, or regain their believers. But what about Pitch? What was he doing as the guardians restored order?

Pitch's POV

I had just seen sandy leave. The nightmares who turned on me have long since been destroyed. Now I had only a couple who were still loyal to me. But with these few I took the fear from children Sandy had already visited. I made sure I never hit the same person twice. *Lets not get the guardians involved. At least not yet.* I had three young kids in mind for tonight's nightmares. I had melted into the shadows and entered the last kids room sending my last nightmare. I went to the window to check once more for Sandy. That's when I saw her. She was the only one still up. She sat at the desk by her window typing on a computer. I melded into the shadows and found myself in a dark gray room filled with notebooks full of rather disturbing sketches. I glided over and looked at the girls computer screen. She was writing a horror story. *oh this will be fun* I waited till she finally turned off her computer and got in her bed. She had light green eyes, brown hair and pale skin. She slowly drifted off to sleep and I used lots of my limited power to create one more nightmare. This action almost brought me to my knees as a wave of dizziness hit me. I shook my head and when I could once again see clearly I sent the nightmare towards the 13-year-old girl. I watched as her dream turned from a golden park with her notebooks to black as my nightmare took over. I marveled at the instant rush of power filled me. I looked over at her dream. She was being chased by her creations. Every picture she had created chased her through the park. She called out to passersby but no one heard or saw her. She ran up to a person screaming for help as the monsters got closer but she passed right through her. She gasped and continued running. Laughing I melted into the shadows. I knew I would break my rule of feeding nightmares to different people. The terror from this girl doubled his power from six months of feeding off of children. He made sure to revisit this girl.

5 years later Telsic Felmer hated her life. She never had any friends at school. She was too weird. The only joy she got was from drawing. But this only made things worse as she began having nightmares where her creations came to life and chased then killed her. Her parents hated her. She was never told that they loved her instead they fondled over Kelis. He was only 7 years old but enjoyed the attention. They were 10 years apart as she was 18. He grew up with his parents beating her up. Soon he thought it was normal and joined in much to his parents delight. She was now abused by her whole family. She would get home from school to be "punished" by all and then she would lock herself in her room and create terrible things. She would cover the bruises with makeup so that she wouldn't get beat more. She had considered running away multiple times but had to wait for the right time. She would steal things from the three people she lived with. She no longer wanted to refer to them as her family more like abusive inmates she's stuck with till she can escape. Tesic's POV I had now accumulated $400 after five years and had a bag packed. I just had to wait till they fell asleep. Finally I would be free. I heard the last door slam and soon the snores from the three echoed threw-out the house. I picked up the bag which contained the money, clothes, blank notebooks, and my computer. I left my room and tiptoed down the stairs. I picked up my shoes and put them in my bag and slipped on my boots. I opened the door and left into the snowy night. I had reached a small town when I felt someone watching me. I looked around and saw no one. I continued on my way following a map i had packed that led to an abandoned cottage in the woods. The snow was deep and it was no surprise when I tripped on a hidden tree root and hit my head on a rock. I got up and continued on my way. I didn't notice that the once full moon was gone. Half way there I heard a growl. I looked around but found no one. I continued walking. After awhile I heard more growls echo threw out the snowy night. I turned around and saw seven full-grown wolves stalking me. I turned and ran to the nearest tree but before I got there one of the wolves jumped on my back dragging me to the ground. I screamed as the wolves clawed my back. I struggled but to no avail. The snow once white stained blood-red. The edges of my vision turned black and fuzzy. I struggled to remain conscious but the pain in my back and legs was overwhelming. I welcomed death as I was ripped apart.

I awoke in a dark cavern. All was quiet and eerily still. My name is Shade Bells. I'm an immortal. I got up and looked around the cavern. I found a door with my name on it. I went inside and found a black room with a bed, dresser, and a mirror. I walked over to the mirror and saw my reflection. I had gray eyes, black hair that as it traveled down my back became white. It looked like a long stream of smoke in the wind. I had on a long black cloak and black shorts and tee-shirt. My skin was tinted gray. I turned at the voice in the doorway. "Hello Shade." "Who are you?" "I'm pitch. I found you in the forest. You had been attacked by wolves and would have died but I took you hear. Welcome to my lair. " pitch said with a smile. "thanks. I owe you my life." "oh you're welcome. Now I'm terribly sorry but I must get to work" he left the room and went to his globe with golden lights on it. "what's this?" I asked. "its a globe that shows all who believe in the Guardians" he sneered at the name. "who are the guardians?" "only the most horrid immortals ever created." pitch said. He clearly despised them. For what I didn't know but it didn't seem like he was very happy I brought this subject up. However I was determined to get more information from my savior. "what did they do? Why do you hate them?" I asked. A growl sounded coming from Pitch "they stopped me. They banished me here. To suffer for eternity. I have sworn revenge on them for all they have done to me." he said. His voice was low but cold and dangerous. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. he jumped away from the touch taken aback. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have helped you." I said. No one should be banished to suffer in a place like this especially alone. "w-what?" "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. To help you. But I'm here now so what do I do first?" I asked. "w-wh- . . . . . Your going to help me take over the world?" he asked. "well yes. You saved me. I owe you my life. You've been wronged by these guardians and I want to help you." "well. OK. Lets see. Um. Here How about you go and take seven nightmares with you and find a place were the golden Sandman has been. You'll know by the golden dreams over the children heads. Direct the nightmares to the dreams and they'll take it from there." he looked at me hopefully. "sure" I said. Not sure if giving kids nightmares was right. "one more question though." "what?" he said instantly wary. "who are you really?" "I'm Pitch Black, the nightmare king." he replied. I smiled and shook his hand. "and I'm Shade Bells, the Shadow master" with that I turned around and called to the seven nightmares still behind Pitch. They reluctantly walked forward and I pulled in the shadows till we had disappeared.


End file.
